viejos enemigos
by ultratech
Summary: la reina chrysalis aun no olvida su fracaso en la boda de canterlot, por lo que ahora varios años después, planea una venganza elaborada contra twiligth sparkle a quien terminara usando para hacer sus malévolos planes y ahora depende de las otras 5 ponys en salvar a twi y equestria de algo que podría cambiarla de manera definitiva.
1. prologo

En una cueva lúgubre y obscura solo iluminada por setas de hongos que emanan un verde fluorescente, iluminan lo que parece es la colmena de los simuladores la mayoría durmiendo en capullos y otros volando o vigilando la entrada a su morada, mientras que, en lo más profundo de aquella colmena en una especie de salón real, su reina chrysalis mira hacía la oscuridad del salón.

\- "los ponys … desde el mero comienzo, fueron ellos quienes me dieron el poder…

Mi reino de terror era legendario... Cientos de reinos cayeron ante mí y mi ejercito….

Su amor los hacia débiles, pero a mí me hacía FUERTE…al alimentarnos de ese amor nos hicimos imparables; nada nos detenía….

Pero todo cambio cuando esa morada bastarda arruino mi más grande conquista… desterrándonos en tierras áridas y horribles.

Cuando estaba en canterlot tal vez fui algo malita… pero cuando me lanzaron al desierto me hice mucho... mucho peor…. Algo sacado de las pesadillas." -

La reina empieza a tener recuerdos sobre lo que sucedió poco después de su destierro, imágenes de ataques a pequeños pueblos, destrucción de hogares secuestros de ponys e inclusive… asesinatos, durante estos flashbacks lo único que pasa por la mente de la reina es un nombre

-"twiligth sparkle, TWILIGTH SPARKLE, SPARKLE… TWILIGTH SPARKLE" –

La reina recupera su compostura y con una sonrisa que emana malicia pura sigue con su relato, contando a detalle cada parte de su historia.

-"Los ponys me temían desde ese entonces… me temían a mi e inclusive a ellos mismos… ni siquiera podían confiar en otros por temor a que fueran simuladores, ese temor hacia nosotros nos hacía más fácil el trabajo y fue ahí cuando la diversión en verdad empezó.

Pero esa twiligth sparkle les dio algo para que dejaran de temerme…. Que dejaran aquel miedo hacia nosotros y nuestras acciones….

ENCONTRO UNA MANERA DE QUE SE OLVIDASEN DE MI Y DE MIS SIMULADORES…. ¡OLVIDARNOS COMPLETAMENTE!

¡ESTAR DESTERRADOS NO ERA PROBLEMA, PERO QUE TE OLVIDEN Y DEJEN DE TEMERTE ESO SI CABREA!"-

La reina empieza a recordar cada escena del fallido plan de canterlot, desde la primera reunión con twiligth hasta su pelea con celestia la invasión y hasta su expulsión las palabras que le decía twiligth y al final cuando aterrizo de manera tosca y violenta en el desierto de las badlands.

-"NO PUEDO REGRESAR SI NADIE TIENE MIEDO DE NOSOTROS…. ¡NO PODEMOS CAZAR SI ELLOS NO SE SIENTEN ASECHADOS!"-

\- "busque en todo rincón de equestria la manera de lastimar a ese unicornio ahora princesa…. Y al fin se la respuesta…. De hecho, la respuesta estaba enfrente de mi todo el tiempo… la amistad. aquella cosa que juro defender y que tanto alardea como título será su perdición… pronto twilight pronto te arrepentirás de haber arruinado mis planes."-

De la obscuridad que la reina estaba contemplando empieza a brillar de un tono verde un capullo igual al que estaba cautiva la princesa celestia, pero dentro del el brillo distinguía a un pony de color azul.

"-pronto sparkle….. pronto tendré mi venganza…"-

Continuara…..


	2. una venganza tardía

Capítulo 1 venganza tardía.

Mientras que la reina miraba el pony que mantenía prisionero en aquel capullo, la silueta parecía a la de un unicornio de crin azul celeste y pelo gris mientras ella seguía hablando consigo misma uno de sus soldados vestido con la armadura típica de ellos entra al salón del trono y con tono serio se dirige a ella.

-"mi reina, ya casi está todo listo solo falta su permiso para iniciar el plan"-

-"bien… no quiero fallos esta vez solo tenemos una oportunidad y traer a esta pony aquí no fue nada fácil… Ahora dime tus equipos están en posición?"-

-"si mi reina preparados y listos para llevarnos a la pegaso azul"-

-no tráeme a la amarilla"-

-"pero señora la azul es la más"-

-"tu tráela, la azul confía en ella y será más fácil de manipular porque si tratamos emboscada corremos el riesgo de que escape y alerte a las demás, si podemos atrapar a la amarilla tomar su lugar y atraerla a nuestra trampa será como una mosca en la telaraña. Así que… TRAEME A LA AMARILLA!"-

-"entendido mi reina"-

Mientras el soldado sale el trono real chrisalis usa su magia y abre el capullo donde tenía al unicornio quien resulta ser ni más ni menos que la mismísima trixie quien deslizándose de la especie de saliva verde el capullo queda inconsciente a la merced de chrysalis.

-"así que tú eres la "gran y poderosa trixie"… hmf ni duraste 3 minutos contra mí, aunque admito que pelear contra 5 de mis súbditos con trucos baratos fue algo impresionante. Tus habilidades me vendrían bien para atrapar a esa twiligth sparkle."_

Una desorientada y mareada trixie empieza a recuperar la conciencia sin darse cuenta del peligro que corre.

-"que… Que paso? trixie se siente mareada…"-

-"estas en mi hogar pequeña unicornio"-

-" quien eres y por qué trajiste a trixie aquí? Que piensas hacerle?"-

-"a ti… nada pero te necesito para llegar a twiligth sparkle"

-"y que quieres de ella trixie no te dejara hacerle daño"-

-"oww no, no pienses mal de mi querida pony… Yo solo quiero hacerle una visita y te necesito a ti para lograr eso"-

-" trixie jamás ayudaría a una criatura vil como tú"-

Trixie trata de conjurar un hechizo pero pronto se desvanece dejando solo chispas de color rosa, por más esfuerzo que hacia la magia simplemente no podía salir.

-"¡QUE LE HICISTE A TRIXIE!"-

-"nada pequeña pony solo es algo temporal para evitar que escapes, solo eres una distracción, una herramienta, algo completamente desechable para continuar con mi plan"-

Pronto la unicornio siente un miedo tremendo del cual quiere escapar pero la reina rápidamente la somete y la tira al suelo, mientras su cuerno comienza a brillar fuertemente, mientras en su cara se forma una sonrisa malévola.

-"!SOLO TE NECESITO PARA TOMARLA POR SORPRESA Y DESTRUIRLA Y ESTA VEZ NO HABRA FALLOS, NO MAS DISFRAZES, NO MAS ENGAÑOS SERE DIRECTA Y BRUTAL CON ESA CONDENADA UNICORNIO, Y TU SERAS QUIEN ME LA TRAIGA AQUÍ!"-

-"TRIXIE JAMAS LE HARA ESO A TWILIGTH!"-

-"!O NO…. TRIXIE NO NECESITA HACER ESO … TRIXIE SOLO NECESITA OBEDECER A SU NUEVA REINA!"-

La reina termina de hablar y un rayo de color verde fosforescente sale de su cuerno directamente a la débil trixie quien lo recibe de lleno, solo se logra escuchar un grito de dolor desde el salón real, los soldados entran poco después y encuentran a la reina mirando a trixie con la misma sonrisa que puso antes.

-"todo está listo, procedan con su misión... y envíen a esta a ponyville de inmediato"-

-"Si su alteza el otro equipo ya confirmo que tienen a la Pegaso amarilla y están trayéndola a la colmena uno de los soldados ya tomo su lugar"-

-"espero que sepa qué clase de pony está imitando no podemos arriesgar todo"-

-"mi reina envié al uno de mis mejores a tomar su lugar la azul no notara nada extraño, y también nos deshicimos del conejo"-

-"espléndido… espléndido de verdad, ahora solo falta que esa unicornio llegue a ponyville y haga lo que tiene que hacer-

-"entendido mi señora, comenzaremos con el plan de una vez"-

Los soldados rápidamente toman a trixie y se la llevan fuera del salón real mientras que la reina les sigue detrás.

-"con el hechizo de control que le puse, twiligth jamás sabrá por donde la golpearon y cuando esta unicornio despierte hará mi voluntad como si yo fuera ella, como un títere siendo controlado.

Pronto… Pronto te tendré a mi merced twiligth…


End file.
